


The Grandchild

by oklahomieeee



Category: The In-Laws (1979)
Genre: (a baby) Humphrey, Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oklahomieeee/pseuds/oklahomieeee
Summary: It has been a couple of years since the movie. Sheldon has gone back to work. Vince has retired from the CIA and now spends his days visiting Sheldon and looking after their new grandson.





	The Grandchild

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> There is so little The In-Laws content online!? So, I decided to upload this little thing on here. :) 
> 
> Before I let you go, English is not my first language so beware of the mistakes I may have made and not been able to spot! Also, this is just the first part of a much longer fic I'm planning on writing, but that will be sometime in the future when I have the time to actually write it. Lastly, I very much hope you'll enjoy this fic.

It was a cold morning. Sheldon Kornpett mentioned this to the receptionist and then to his first patient who had arrived five minutes late to her appointment. Mrs. Grosh said she had sadly been late because she always forgot where she hung her coat. The thick one. Not the thin one. The thin one was too thin for the kind of temperature outside. So yes, it had been a cold morning and it would probably continue being cold until New Years and perhaps last as long as June, but that was just her speculation. 

“Interesting theory, Mrs. Grosh,” Sheldon had said and pulled out a large tooth.

His following patients also mentioned the temperature. After some patients it became background noise and he would tell them what he had told the previous patients.

“Was a little cold today, wasn’t it so?”

“Sure was.” Sheldon frowned at something that was hidden between two teeth. It was just a small piece of salad.

“Good thing I put on your mittens and winter hat.”

“Yeah, it was,” he muttered before looking up at Mr. Simmons who had his eyes shut and was breathing heavily through his nose, scared that if he moved just a tiny bit, Dr. Kornpett would accidentally cut his tongue out with his tiny mirror.

It took him a second.

“You’re a big boy now, aren’t you? A little - heavy.”

He glanced over to the door. “Vince.”

Vincent Ricardo stood in the doorway with their grandchild, Humphrey. He had just taken the baby out of the baby carrier, which he placed by the wall, and held the kid in his arms, and spoke to him as if he could respond in coherent speech. 

“Now, let’s see what your grandpappy is doing. Dentistry is very important work, you know that? When you get an owie in your tooth he can fix it,” Vince explained to Humph who ‘gogo’-ed and ‘gaga’-ed in understanding. 

“I’m just about finished,” Sheldon said and put his instruments back on the tray. There was a sharp noise. Mr. Simmons shook in fear. “You can open your eyes now Mr. Simmons.”

Mr. Simmons opened one eye and looked up towards the ceiling but his eyes met the eyes of Humphrey who was leaning over to look down at him, drooling. A man, presumably Vince, was holding said baby. 

“And to what do I owe the pleasure? I’m done now Mr. Simmons. Nothing to worry about. Just floss, will you?”

“We were in the neighborhood. Thought we’d stop by,” Vince explained and fixed his hold on the baby. “This little guy was missing his grandpappy. Weren’t you?” He wiped some of the drool off with his sleeve. 

Humphrey giggled and patted Vince’s shoulders. He looked at Vince with big eyes. “Also we’re very curious about if you would like to go out to lunch with us.”

Sheldon stood up from his chair and sighed. It was just about one o’clock and he had a packed list of patients to see. “I’d love to, but I have many patients to see Vince. I’m working. Maybe we could go out for dinner instead?”

“We understand,” Vince replied, seeming defeated. “I’ll be honest. I wanted to surprise you Shelly. I come in here almost every single day and steal your time. I thought it would be fun for the both of us if I brought Humph along. We just thought half an hour or so. No more than thirty minutes.”

“No more than thirty minutes?”

“No more. No less.”

“And this is not some scheme you have that will end with us going on some crazy adventure down in South-America?”

Vince brightened up. “I don’t understand why you keep asking me that,” he said amused. “Specially when I got Humph with me. Here.” Vince lifted the baby over Mr. Simmons to Sheldon’s safe hands. “I have to fix the baby carrier.”

Sheldon held the baby up in the air. The baby kicked the air, making it harder to hold him. 

“Oh,” Vince let out while handling the baby carrier. “It’s very cold outside, you better put on a coat Shel.”


End file.
